Pentatonix: Avi one-shot
by Fanpire95
Summary: This is a Pentatonix story. Kind of. Posting this here because there's nowhere even remotely similar to post this. Sorry guys! Avi Kaplan is stressing out about his plans for NYE. Should he be? One shot. May add more later. Please leave a review!


_**AN: Okay, um… How do I start this? Really I've just had a bad, oh, I don't know, year or so at work. I wasn't really sure what to do with all the pent up ugh-ness I'm feeling, so it eventually came to me being on Pinterest looking at story prompts and me deciding this is what I was gonna do. I'm not quite sure where to take my other story for now, so I figure this'll be a good way to be creative, get my mind off of the anger at being stuck at a job I hate, and hopefully give you guys something to enjoy. So, I'm maybe gonna be posting random things in the coming times, but you know how I am with promises and consistent updates lol. Though I really do want to write and share so many things with you guys. With whatever I write I would love all of the feedback you can give. I really enjoy hearing all your thoughts and predictions and where you want these stories to go. I might list these things as one-shots and if I decide to add on them I will. So here we go, I guess. Super nervous and I have no idea how this is gonna go, so let me know if I killed it or it sucked ass pleeeeeease. Okay, see you at the bottom. ONWARDS!**_

Chapter 1: Anxiety Is A Key Word

**Avi**

I fiddled nervously with the object in my coat pocket, the feeling of nausea in the pit of my stomach that had been present since I first had this thought making itself more prominent the closer to the moment of truth I got. The familiar soft velvet of the box felt much heavier than it's actual weight. I'm sure I looked nervous, or maybe closed off, with my head down and my hands deep in my coat pockets. The former was definitely true. At the moment, mostly that I didn't lose the tiny box I'd been carrying around with me in some form or fashion for the last month or so in fear that if I'd left it laying around the house it would be found before I was ready to pop the question. Well. As ready as I'd ever be.

I'd had thoughts of what it would be like to find someone I'd want to spend my life with since I was a kid. In so many ways, I'd been surprised. One of those ways being that she was more afraid of marriage than any horror movie you put in front of her. I was lucky enough to have parents that were still together and very much in love. She was not. Her parents divorced when she was too young to remember what they were like together, and after that they both had several relationships, marriages, and divorces. Not surprisingly, that didn't make a little girl that was excited at the prospect of finding her one true love, having a picture perfect wedding, and living happily ever after. Then growing up and having less than great relationships herself. Let's just say she wasn't a hopeless romantic.

I was snapped out of my near panic attack by a slap on the back, stumbling slightly as I turned my head to see who was trying to get my attention.

Scott jerked his head towards the stage. "Come on, man. We're up."

I nodded, gripping the box tightly one last time before letting go and taking my hands out of my pockets. I followed everyone else on stage, not able to stop the smile on my face when I saw all the excited fans cheering and holding up signs. The feeling of excitement and gratitude mixed with the plethora of emotions I was wrestling with. For the moment they seemed to be winning. We had been asked to perform in Time's Square on New Year's Eve and all of us had been incredibly excited at the opportunity. Not a bad last performance of the year.

~oOo~

I stood with my back to the wall and one of my feet resting on it, eyes locked on the door, waiting impatiently for her to walk in. She had been working on a tv show in Vancouver and was flying in tonight. The timing and exceptionally busy nature of New York City on this particular night made it pretty impossible for me to even attempt to pick her up from the airport, so I did what she said and waited for her at the party we had both been invited to. I knew her plane had landed some time ago, but I also knew it was gonna be a disaster out there for anyone attempting to go anywhere in the city.

Yet again I was pulled from my thoughts from a, this time gentle, nudge to my shoulder. I looked and saw Kevin hand me a drink. I thanked him, definitely not in a position to turn it down.

"She still not here?" he asked, mirroring my stance beside me.

I shook my head, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "No, not yet. Not really surprised. It's chaos out there."

Kevin huffed out a laugh, nodding, then looked over at me, studying me. "You alright, man? You seem kinda off today."

I grinned. I couldn't keep anything from Kevin. My best friend and former roommate knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. I looked around to make sure she hadn't slipped in unnoticed and answered by discreetly pulling the tiny, terrifying object out of my pocket and showing it to Kevin.

He looked up at me, surprised. A big smile appeared on his face and he clapped me on the back. "Congratulations, man!"

I smiled a little and nodded, tucking my secret back into my pocket. "Thanks. Should probably save the celebration for if she says yes, though."

He looked at me, his face saying more than enough. "Of course she's gonna say yes."

Apparently I didn't look convinced.

He sighed. "Look man, I know you better than I know her, but I know her pretty well, too. She's so head over heels for you it's ridiculous. It's not hard to see she keeps herself guarded. It was a lot more obvious when we first met her. She's almost a completely different person now, especially around you. I mean, she'll probably never be a super affectionate, PDA, stare in your eyes in the middle of a crowded room person, but that's okay. She's grown a lot since she's been with you, and vice versa. That's what a relationship's about. Making each other happy, helping them grow, and never giving up. You two have that."

I took another deep breath and nodded, feeling a little better. Kevin had a way of making you chill out and look at the obvious things you were too close to see. "Thanks, man."

He nodded and smiled, then looked over my shoulder. "Speak of the devil," he said, raising his voice slightly.

I turned around and immediately lost my breath. She had a tendency of doing that to me.

She smiled and walked over to Kevin, giving him a hug. "That's no way to talk to a lady, Kev. I haven't seen you in weeks and that's how you greet me?"

He pulled away laughing. "I'm so sorry. How was your trip?"

She made a face, brushing some of her long, now purple hair out of her face. "God awful, thanks for asking. The flight wasn't too bad, but all that traffic! Ugh. Now I remember why I'm never in New York for the holidays."

She turned towards me and gave me a hug too, pulling back enough to kiss me. All too quickly she pulled away. "Long time, no see."

I nodded. It had been too long, way too long. The longest we'd ever gone without seeing each other was maybe a little over two weeks. This separation had been almost double that. I didn't have enough words to explain how badly that sucked. "Let's never go that long again, huh?"

She nodded. "Definitely not."

I took the break in the conversation as an opportunity to get a good look at her. Her long hair was pulled and pinned over one shoulder and along with her tan skin was a stark contrast to the white, sparkly dress she was wearing. There wasn't one part of her that wasn't gorgeous, though she'd definitely roll her eyes if I said that to her face.

She backed up a little and twirled around slowly. "What do you think? Do I look fine? I picked the dress last minute so I was a little nervous."

I laughed and pulled her closer to me, though I could tell by the look she was trying to disguise on her face that she wanted a real answer. I couldn't very well tell her what I was thinking without her laughing at me or rolling her eyes and telling me to stop being stupid. That was that she never looked fine. She always looked like a piece of art that escaped a museum. "You look beautiful."

I wasn't lying. And after studying me for a second, she was satisfied, beaming at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I lived for that look. It was the reason I was willing to maybe make an ass of myself and get turned down tonight. For the chance to see that look for the rest of my life.

I looked up and realized I'd forgotten about Kevin. He'd already left, probably going to find the rest of the group. I gripped her hand and pulled her out to the lobby of the hotel, not really wanting to hang out at the party. She wasn't a big party person either, so I knew she wouldn't fight me.

We got up to our room and I brought her out to the balcony, knowing the fireworks would look amazing from our angle. We were high enough that the fireworks were probably gonna be below us. Pulling her coat that she picked up on our way up to our room closer to her, she leaned up against the railing. I walked over behind her and wrapped my arms around her front, content for the first time since she'd left for Canada.

We heard the noise increase and both looked down to the streets below, knowing the countdown was either starting or about to start. I bent my head down to give her a quick kiss on her neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered, tilting her head to the opposite side. She always said it quietly, as if afraid of what saying it at a normal volume would do.

I took a breath and tried to slow down my now erratic heartbeat, reaching one of my hands in my coat pocket.

She turned around, somehow sensing something had changed. She looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay, Avi? You don't look so good."

Great. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I nodded, but struggled to make the words come out.

She didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Look, I know you're not one for mushy, romantic moments."

She looked at me, suspicious and confused, and nodded. "Okay."

I opened my mouth and closed it again, knowing the words weren't gonna come out right. I tried again. "I'm gonna be honest, I didn't know how to begin to do this for you, and I still don't know how. You don't love vulnerability or compliments or surprises or anything that usually goes with this so I'm just gonna have to wing it."

She still looked confused, and now a little apprehensive, but she nodded slowly, silently telling me she was listening and ready for whatever I was throwing at her that was gonna make her uncomfortable.

I used my free hand to move the same unruly strand of hair from earlier out of her face, unable to stop staring at her. "I love you. So much. And I hate that our jobs keep us away so much. But in that time I've had a lot of time to think. About plenty of things. It didn't take me long at all to realize that if I hate going a month without you this much, I definitely don't wanna think about a day when we're not together."

The realization of what I was trying to do was hitting her, her face shocked, slightly uncomfortable, and something else I couldn't quite recognize.

I pulled out the box that had caused me so much grief. I had it modeled after a family ring that she loved so much. It was passed down to her mother and was going to be passed down to her, but during one of her mother's many moves, her mother lost the ring. She was devastated. It had been her great grandmothers from the 20's. I had found a few pictures that had the ring in it and had enough to be able to get it as close I could have without actually having the ring.

I opened the box and heard her let out a breath, recognizing it instantly. It wasn't hard to identify, and definitely didn't look like any normal engagement ring. It was a rose gold band with an emerald and several small diamonds.

"I don't want to see that day. I always wanna be able to talk to you when I've had a hard day and listen to you rant and rave when you did too. I wanna wake up to you drooling on your pillow with your hair somehow wrapped around to be in my face. I wanna fall asleep with your freezing cold feet on my legs and your cats fighting over who gets what place on the bed. I wanna spend the rest of our lives traveling, learning new languages, picking up every stray animal you lay eyes on. I wanna one day hopefully have kids with you because I can't imagine wanting it with anyone else. I want so many things that I can't even think about right now because my brain isn't even working properly right now I'm so nervous you're gonna tell me to go screw myself. But I hope you won't."

I took one more deep breath and got down to one knee. "I'm not always gonna be perfect. But I wanna spend the rest of my life trying my damnedest to make you happy. Will you marry me?"

She was quiet for what was probably only about five seconds, but what felt like an eternity. She wiped at the tears that were falling down her cheeks and pulled her dress up slightly, getting on her knees, too. "You're right. I hate mushy, romantic moments. And I don't think I've ever been so uncomfortable." She laughed slightly. "But I know I've also never felt for anyone what I feel for you. And I hate you for making me cry. And of course I'll marry you."

I'd never felt so relieved. I pulled her closer to kiss her, tasting the tears she'd missed. I pulled away a few moments and put the ring on her.

She stared at it for a few seconds. "How'd you do this?" She asked, looking up at me.

I shrugged. "I found a few pictures that had the ring in it and did the best I could."

She looked back down at it, shaking her head. "It's perfect. I love it."

"I'm glad. I was kinda worried you wouldn't want it replicated." I admitted. It was definitely one of the concerns. As much as I was worried about it, though, it just felt right when I was doing it.

She shook her head. "I love it. Thank you."

She leaned up and kissed me again, wrapping her arms around me and deepening the kiss. I vaguely heard the cheers and fireworks below us. I didn't pay them any attention. I was telling the truth. I'll never be perfect. And neither will she. But neither one of us were quitters. And we'd never give up on each other. I knew her well enough to know that what she cared about she didn't outwardly show a ton of love and affection to, but she'd fight to the death for them. I was just glad to be considered one of those lucky few people. And excited to see what comes next.

_**AN: Holy cow, guys. That's over 2,000 words. I was definitely not expecting that. I'm not very comfortable in a man's POV and this is pretty different than anything I've ever done, so pleeeeeease leave me a review. Let me know how you liked it. Any good thing, bad thing, add more to this, update your other shit, anything. I read it all and I appreciate it all. Thank you so much for reading guys. I really do appreciate all of you. I have the most beautiful readers ever. Don't you dare change one fucking thing! Love you!**_


End file.
